


Seduction

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Jean and Scott have some fun time.





	Seduction

 

Jean decided she needed some time with Scott, and decided she was going to ensure it happened.  She put on lacy white panties and bra beneath a flirty sundress, swiped on a little light makeup.  A scan of the area and she found Scott.  He was in the danger room, working with some of the trainees.  She smiled to herself and headed to the control room.

She watched, loving Scott’s patience with the kids.  He was working with a fire-generator who was fearful of her powers, but his kindness and fearlessness were helping her a lot.  Of course, it didn’t hurt that Bobby was there to put her fires out if she did hurt someone.  Still, Scott was showing the girl confidence in her abilities to control her powers and Jean could not love him more.

Finally, they finished, and Jean watched Bobby talking to the girl as they walked away.  Scott was cleaning up and turning off some of the robotics.  She sent him a burst of affection as she hurried down to the door to wait for him.  He came out and stopped when he saw her.  She felt his delight, and did a spin, purposefully letting the skirt flare out. 

Scott stepped closer, cupping Jean’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss.  “You look amazing,” he murmured against her lips. 

Jean kissed him deeply, her tongue swirling around his.  Scott slid his hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him.  He slid his other hand down her back, to rest above her ass. 

When the kiss ended, Scott spoke softly.  “I’m a mess.  I should shower.”

“You’re fine,” Jean protested.  “Come on, let’s go up to our room.”

Scott chuckled.  “How can I refuse?”

They went up to their room hand in hand, though Jean felt like she was floating.  Scott was thinking about what he wanted to do to her, and she could barely concentrate on where they were going.  She was already so wet just from his thoughts.

_Stop, you’re going to make me trip,_ she thought at him, blushing.

Scott smiled and caressed her cheek.  _I just want to repay you for everything you do for me._

Jean leaned her head against his hand, then chuckled and darted up the stairs.  _Hurry up, then._ She could feel Scott chasing her, and she considered cheating for a brief moment.  Pushing him backwards would be very easy… but then she was at the door, and he was behind her, wrapping a hand around her waist, pulling her against his body.  She could feel his hardness against her ass, and it drove all the other thoughts away. 

Scott kept his hand around her waist, pinning her against him as he opened the door and then pushed her into the room.  He shut and locked the door, then crossed to her and kissed her passionately.  She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around him.  He slid his hands down to her ass, grinding his hard cock against her.  She shuddered, feeling almost in heat for him. 

Scott slid the dress up, pulling it off and tossing it aside.  He got a look at her underwear, the see-through white lace barely containing her breasts, and Jean got a wave of rough-edged lust from him.  It had her squeezing her thighs together, then ripping at his uniform, needing him naked and inside her now.

He helped her peel the uniform off, then picked her up and kissed her.  Jean wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock rubbing against her wet pussy.  She moaned, squeezing herself against him, using her telekinesis to keep herself against him.  He was unhooking her bra, sliding it off so he could squeeze her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples with his hands.  Jean writhed against him, until he groaned and slid his cock into her.

She gasped and shuddered as he walked over to their bed and set her down on the side.  Scott pinched her nipples, slowly sliding himself in and out, purposefully rubbing the head of his cock against her g-spot.  Jean could not help herself, she met his thrusts with her own, forcing them faster and harder. 

Scott finally stopped, pulling out and rolling her over.  “I’m not ready to come yet,” he said, pressing kisses along her spine and cupping her breasts in his hands.  He pinched her nipples, then stood up and rubbed his cock along her pussy.  She moaned and pushed back against him, spreading her legs wider, but he wanted to tease.  He rubbed her clit with his cock, until she was begging, shivering on the edge of orgasm.  And still he did not let her come, pulling back and leaning over to play with her breasts again. 

Jean was moaning incoherently, thinking _please_ but so far gone she couldn’t speak.  Scott finally slid his cock into her again, and she shuddered with a small orgasm.  He knew she could come harder than that, though.  He leaned forward and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples as he slowly rolled his hips.  Jean writhed against him, her pleasure rising quickly.

Scott straightened, fucking her hard and fast.  Jean slid a hand down to rub her clit.  She was already shivering, close, and then she was coming hard, screaming.  He groaned, feeling the throbbing of her pussy.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.  Scott fucked her as hard and fast as he could, until finally he couldn’t stop it.  He slammed into her as he came, shuddering and groaning. 

Jean sighed and felt Scott disengage and lay down next to her.  He pulled her against him, still panting a bit.  She smiled and curled around him.  There was time, and she was going to enjoy it.  She listened to his heartbeat and wished this could last forever. 


End file.
